Winter Formal
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: Scott and Stiles start dating on the night of Scott's second full moon, after a huge fight and feelings are confessed. Stiles wants Scott to be his date to the winter formal, but when Scott can't go because of the grades he's getting, going to the dance together becomes almost impossible. ScottxStiles. My first Teen Wolf fic so no flames please. May be rated M in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Scott's PoV:

Scott couldn't _believe_ Stiles. His best friend had put the handcuffs on him so fast, even Scott couldn't get away. It was partly because he hadn't seen it coming, though. "What the hell are you _doing_?!" he yelled.

"Protecting you from yourself," Stiles said, "and giving you some payback, for making out with Lydia." Scott froze. How had _Stiles_ noticed? Stiles left the room and then came back with a bottle of water. "I brought you some water," he said, then held up a dog bowl. Smirking, Stiles poured water into it and set it on the floor.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Scott yelled, throwing the bowl at Stiles. He was _furious_.

Stiles turned around in the doorway. "You kissed her, Scott. Okay?" he yelled. "You kissed Lydia. That's like the one girl that I ever..." He didn't finish the sentence. "And you know, the past three hours I've been thinking it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing. And tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend."

Stiles' words _hurt_. He didn't dare let Stiles know how much they hurt. "She kissed me," Scott said.

Stiles looked heartbroken and tears filled Scott's eyes. He loved Stiles so much, and all he cared about was Lydia. "W-what?"

"I didn't kiss her," Scott said. "She kissed me. And you know what? All you care about is Lydia. It's always about her! You want her to love you so badly - have you ever taken a second to think about how I feel about you?"

Stiles stared at him in shock. "Scott..."

Tears streamed down Scott's face. "I love you, Stiles," Scott said. "I love you and it's been killing me for years. Allison's nice and all and she's a great friend and I don't want to hurt her, but I was just experimenting with girls one last time because you're all I care about, and I know you'll never love me b-"

Stiles kissed him. Bent down on the floor and kissed him, full on the mouth. Scott gasped against Stiles' mouth and wrapped his free arm around him, letting his fingers slide into Stiles' hair. His heart was pounding so fast, he could hear Stiles' heart racing in his chest and could hear his heavy breathing. Scott felt his nails extending and his teeth. Scott raked his nails down Stiles' back, ripping his shirt. He tore Stiles' shirt to shreds as their kiss became heated. "Stiles," Scott moaned. "Get this thing off me."

Stiles nodded and pulled away from Scott's lips to unlock the handcuff and when he did they both fell three inches to the ground, Stiles on top of Scott. He crushed their lips together as Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles' neck, gripping his hair and pulling his head closer to his own. Stiles' hair was so soft, and he liked the noise he made when he ran his fingers through it. "Bed," Scott gasped.

"Yeah, definitely bed," Stiles agreed. They got up and fell on the bed, Stiles pulling Scott down on top of him. Stiles pulled Scott's shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. Then he bent to kiss him, and they didn't stop kissing for a long time.

* * *

"Oh my God," Stiles breathed after they had finally stopped kissing. "Oh my God."

Scott laughed. "That's all you have to say? 'Oh my God'?"

Stiles turned his head to the side and smiled at Scott, reaching up to touch his face. "I love you," he added. "Better?" Scott felt a rush of happiness. He nodded and kissed Stiles deeply , feeling Stiles' lips stretch out into a grin. "I'm sorry, too," Stiles told him.

Scott sighed happily and kissed Stiles again. "I'm sorry about Lydia," he said.

"It's okay," Stiles murmured. "You're my boyfriend now." They kissed again and Scott pulled the sheets over their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

_A week later _

"You can do this, Stiles," Stiles told himself, looking at himself in the mirror. He was going on a romantic date with Scott tonight and was also going to ask him to the winter formal. But he was so nervous, more nervous than he'd ever been around Lydia. That wasn't a normal thing, was it?

Stiles had told his dad that afternoon, and he'd been surprisingly cool with it. "When do we get to have him over for dinner?" his dad had asked.

Stiles blinked at him in shock. "That's a great idea, Dad," he said, the idea making him even more nervous. The doorbell rang then and Stiles' heart jumped into his throat. "That's probably Scott right now. Um..." He trailed off and went to the door, opening it to find his boyfriend right in front of him.

Scott smiled. "Hey." He immediately wrapped his arms around Stiles' neck and pulled him into a kiss, right in front of Stiles' dad.

Stiles flushed as he pulled away from Scott's lips. "Uh, Scott," he said, "as much as I like making out, my dad's right here."

Scott had a pure_ Oh, crap_ look on his face. He grinned at Stiles' dad. "Mr. Stillinski." He laughed nervously and then looked at his boyfriend. "Ready?"

"Yep," Stiles answered. "Bye Dad." He closed the door behind him and Scott.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked for the ten millionth time since they'd left his house. He'd let Scott drive his jeep because Scott apparently had a surprise for him. While Stiles appreciated the thought, he wasn't the most patient person ever and while he liked surprises, it was driving him crazy.

Scott laughed, keeping his eyes on the road. He was clearly enjoying this. "Not telling."

Stiles groaned and smacked the top of his car. "Don't break this thing before we get here," Scott said fondly, looking over at him and smiling. "I think it's due to break down any day."

"Hey! That's my car you're talking about!" Stiles grinned back, and they bickered the rest of the way to school. "What are we doing here?" he asked. "Are we breaking in the school and making out by the lockers?"

"Nope." Scott got out of the car, turning it off, and opened the door for Stiles on the other side.

Stiles chuckled. "Opening my own car door for me," he teased. "Such a gentleman."

"Get out of the car," Scott insisted, his dark eyes sparkling with love. Stiles obliged and closed the door behind him, then was all but pulled off his feet as Scott kissed him. "Come on." Scott took Stiles' hands and pulled his best friend towards one of the school buses. He pushed open the doors and pulled Stiles in the bus; they climbed up the steep steps and into the aisle.

"This is where you took Allison." Stiles looked around a lump forming in his throat as he remembered when Scott had dated Allison. How awful it had been for him. "When you first started going out."

Scott nodded. "And that guy got really hurt...but this isn't the same bus."

"I know _that_, dork." This set them off into a whole new bickering session. "There'd probably be claw marks all over the seats."

"Shut up, Stiles." Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around Stiles' neck, kissing him deeply.

"I love you," Stiles told him, trying to keep the tears in. "I love you, Scott."

"Love you too," Scott murmured against his lips, brushing their lips together. He led Stiles over to a bus seat, sitting down on it. Stiles pushed him down onto the seat, Scott's back against the window. Stiles' heart pounded. Was it going to happen tonight? They'd only been together for a week...

After a few minutes of kissing Stiles felt something sharp poking him in the back where Scott's hand was. "Scott, control it," Stiles instructed, their lips touching as he spoke. And then Scott's tongue was in his mouth, Scott's sharp nails digging into the back of his neck. "Ow, Scott..."

"I want you, Stiles." Scott grinded against him and Stiles moaned, forgetting why he'd thought sex was a bad idea. Stiles grabbed Scott's hips, earning himself a moan from the werewolf. "Stiles, make love to me."

Stiles flushed, and knowing that Scott could probably tell, flushed a darker shade of crimson. "I want you, too, Scott," he informed him. He unbuttoned Scott's shirt and threw the fabric aside, running his hands over Scott's warm body. _Oh my God..._

And then Scott pulled away. "Wait," he said, his eyes filling with tears.

Worried, Stiles said, "Scott, what's wrong?" He reached out and gently caressed his best friend's face.

"I...I hurt that bus driver that night...I couldn't stand if I hurt you like that." Scott was in tears and it broke Stiles' heart. "I can't Stiles." He pushed Stiles aside and ran for the exit of the bus.

"Scott, wait!" Stiles wouldn't lose him. He loved Scott and he would make him feel better, he knew it. "Scott!" H_e _threw open the bus doors and ran after his boyfriend.

* * *

**AN: I can't decide if I like this and this probably sucks but here it is anyway. I'll post again sooner than I did last time, probably next week because I have a lot of homework and projects since it's almost spring break. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway **


End file.
